


Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort

by pandibicth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Akaashi, Gay Panic, Holding Hands, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Unreliable Narrator, alternative title: stop being a wuss akaashi, because im french, cause its always way funnier, except its in french, i guess, i just wanted to write akaashi completely terrified by ice skating, ish, like the kelly clarkson song, the title means "what doesnt kill you makes you stronger", this is really cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandibicth/pseuds/pandibicth
Summary: Bokuto takes Akaashi ice skating. Akaashi doesn't know how to ice skate and is going to cry.As always my summaries are awkward and don't do justice to the fic- read it it's cool





	Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooo im back on my bullshit its currently 5:07 AM and im really sleep deprived but i wanted to post that because im proud of myslef for finally finishing that fic  
> the story behing it is that one time i was ice skating w one of my bffs and i was like sticking to the sides and everything so she fucking took my hand and dragged me all over the damn rink and now im way less afraid of skating and also i love that shit and i wanted to write ice skating stuff...... ugh i wanna go ice skating someone please take me ice skating......

Akaashi Keiji was going to die. This was how his death was going to happen. He had accepted it now, because it has been a week since Bokuto-san told him that they were going ice-skating and he had the time to go through the five stages of grief.  
But as he is staring at the ice he is supposed to slide on, Bokuto casually waiting for him to step on the rink, he is right back at bargaining.  
“Bokuto-san, please, I can- I can just watch you, I’m sure you’re great at this, you’re great at everything, I’ll just admire you from afar! I forgot my gloves anyway, so…”, he could read in Bokuto's eyes “You think I'm great at everything ?”, but he decided to ignore the question.  
He could feel his calm composure melting like snow in the sun (HA) and he was sure Bokuto knew that he was panicking, which made him panic even more. 

Why was ice so unnerving ? He was fine in roller skates, and how different could it possibly be ? (In reality, what was different was that Bokuto was there to watch him, but he wasn't about to admit that to himself or anyone). Keiji was very aware of everything that was going on around him, the swift sound of the good ice skaters on the rink, the excited squeals of the children and the rumble of conversations. He could feel the ripped edges of his old sweater's sleeves, and the pressure of his skates on his feet that were just tight enough to be uncomfortable.  
In the corner of his right eye, he saw a kid fall right on his ass, and he could feel himself sweating even more. He hoped he didn’t smell bad. Bokuto was still looking at him with an expectant look on his eyes, apparently set on not moving from where he was until Keiji had decided to join him on the ice. Stubborn fucking bastard, Keiji thought, kind of unfairly.

Keiji took a deep breath and tried to not overthink it (admittedly, not his strongest suit), and put an hesitant foot on the bright ice, his hands gripping tightly the wooden barrier of the rink. He immediately felt his foot slip and tried very hard not to cry, putting the second foot down, his legs shaking just the slightest bit. Bokuto followed him easily as Keiji advanced wearily on the ice, every single one of his nerves yelling at him that he was doing it in the worst way possible. 

Bokuto on the other hand looked perfectly fine in his skates, his black and white hair making him look like a king of the snow. Keiji felt exactly like Anna at the end of Frozen, partly because he felt like he was dying and partly because Anna couldn’t skate.  
Bokuto stopped in front of him, projecting a bit of snow purely for the sake of showing of, and almost making Keiji trip.  
“Akaashi”, he started, and Keiji couldn’t help but notice that he said his name normally for once, “You’re terrible at this”, he finished with a bright smile that didn’t ease the brutal honesty of his words.

“Give me your hand, it’s easier at two, it’s more balanced or something… You know, physics.” Bokuto held out his hand covered by a gaudy yellow glove, absolutely confident that his request wasn’t weird at all, but Keiji was going to faint. “Trust me”, he added, and Keiji was now ready to punch God.  
Only two options were available to him at this moment: either take Bokuto's hand and try something that was new and scary (yes, he was still talking about ice skating), or stay at that exact spot until eventually Bokuto tired out and he would then go home. Akaashi was largely tempted by the second option until he realized that this was a dare, and that if he didn't take the hand, he would lose. He obviously couldn't back down from a challenge, let alone a dare. He accorded himself a small moment to die inside and then took the hand Bokuto offered him.

Bokuto immediately started skating at full speed, dragging Keiji behind him, and Keiji briefly marveled at his ability to make him immediately regret a decision. He gripped Bokuto's hand like it was the only thing keeping him from passing out on the middle of the ice and started yelling at him, completely giving up on looking cool.  
“Bokuto-san please slow down i beg you- NO! Oh my god I'm going to die, I'm going to die please tell Konoha-san to go fuck hims- My brother won't have my room tell him that- Don't let go of my hand! I'm going to cry Bokuto-san I'm one hundred percent serious slow down or I will cry I Am Not Joking With You-” 

The more Akaashi yelled, the more Bokuto laughed. He finally turned his head around to look at Keiji, with a smile brighter than the lights moving around them. Keiji lost all feeling in his hands, though it was probably because of how hard he gripped Bokuto’s hand. “You're really funny when you let yourself relax, you know ?” Keiji was about to ask him which part of him looked like it was relaxed, when he realized that he was smoothly sliding on the ice, matching Bokuto's pace. Sometimes even Keiji forgot how smart Bokuto could actually be. He then attempted a stop and almost fell face first on the ice. Bokuto caught him before he could make an even bigger fool of himself and Keiji figured that if the fall wasn't going to kill him, the feeling of Bokuto's hot breath on his cheeks would. 

Both of them had stopped talking, and everything seemed to become more quiet. Even Keiji's brain who was going overdrive since the beginning of the afternoon seemed to calm. The faint scent of Bokuto's perfume floated in the air.  
Keiji scraped his brain to think about something to say, anything at all. His brain, usually so quick to respond seemed to have stopped with his heart. Keiji couldn't hear anything other than the quiet sound of Bokuto breathing, couldn't see anything other than his flushed cheeks and bright eyes. The moment seemed to stretch forever, until Bokuto decided to say “It's not that you're heavy or anything, but my arms are starting to hurt”

Keiji got up and kissed him, full on the lips, because he had already overcome one fear today, and because Bokuto smelled really nice. He took a brief moment to savour Bokuto's surprised face, glad to have some control back, before closing his eyes and enjoying the taste of Bokuto's mouth on his, and the rough feeling of his gloves rubbing his cheeks. Bokuto's lips were cracked and damaged from the cold, and the fact that he was still smiling like a madman made it kind of hard to kiss him properly, but it was still the most agreeable feeling in the world.  
They separated for a brief moment, Akaashi still slightly delirious and really really hoping that he didn't have bad breath.  
“God, this is so fucking cliché,” he felt the need to add. “Your eyes are beautiful,” Bokuto responded, and then they kissed some more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pandibicth) im really funny i promise & i talk abt haikyuu  
> also if you like kenhina im writing a fic on them stay tuned and i made a [yt video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Hltk9cS5QI)


End file.
